Materian Pantheon
Those who follow the Materian Pantheon believe that the world they live in was created by the power of the Earthly Gods, whose bodies, powers and spirits form the land, the weather, the plants and animals, and the foundations of both nature and magic. Other gods, known as the Heavenly Gods, exist fully in heaven, watching over the world and empowering those within it. The Fallen Gods exist in hell, trying to the best of their abilities to taint and ruin the Earthly Gods' creation and the Heavenly Gods' work. When a mortal dies, their soul drifts in the shadowy spirit world, waiting to be found by Vordara and her servants to be guided to the heavens for their eternal rest. The souls of wicked and sinful people call to the Fallen; upon death, evil souls are claimed by the Fallen's minions before Vordara's servants can find them and are dragged to hell to serve the cruel gods' desires, suffering in eternal damnation. The idea of the Materian Pantheon was spread about the world with the Valparisans; variations on this religion are held across Cafeyete, southern Akroum and parts of Dionisia and Mirilarin. Gods of the Earth The Earthly Gods are said to have imbued their very selves into the world that they created, forming all of nature, its creatures, and its laws. Yoma - The mother of the earth. She is the goddess of spring and autumn, and of plants and animals. Enthidor - The father of the earth. He is the god of winter and summer, and of the sea and sky. Sayel - The patron of man. He is the god of civilization, law and of progress. Tessirade - The spirit of magic. He is the source of all arcane knowledge. Gods of the Heavens The Heavenly Gods live apart from the world in the heavens beyond, watching creation and empowering it with their wills and strengths. Liartia - The lady of the sun. She is the patron of peace, benevolence, life and healing. Lyevald - The knight of the moon. He rules over chivalry, nobility and justice. Vordara - The matron of the stars. She watches over departed souls, and possesses knowledge of fate and destiny. Crayt - The shadow that darkens the moon. He is the patron of weaponry, violence, and glory through battle. The Fallen The Fallen Gods were once Heavenly Gods but were banished for their depraved creations. Out of spite, they formed their own twisted version of heaven where they now reside while attempting to twist the good works of the other gods. Riast - The lord of sin and hatred. He is considered to be the source of evil in the world. Fierna - The mother of monsters. She is the creator of the unnatural creatures of the world. Incabulos - The incarnate of despair, plagues, natural disasters and senseless destruction. Lesser Gods (Saints) The Lesser Gods are not considered by all to truly be gods and are vary locally in their recognition and worship. Some consider them to be merely myths or exceedingly powerful people or spirits that influenced the world long ago. Others contend that, despite being weaker, they have seats in heaven and because of their more muted abilities, they can chose to walk the world from time to time. Edona - The muse. She is the spirit of love, beauty and art. Chaav - The wanderer. He brings good fortune and luck to gatherings and travels. Isphion - The vengeful thief. She is a collector of secrets, the patron of liers and theives, and blesses those who seek revenge. Secnio - The anarchist. He is the patron of dischord, of self over others, and of societal decay. The Six Dragons - Powerful, eternally-reincarnating beings that have existed as long as the world itself. Category:Religion Category:Asanon Category:Candelana Category:Mollaco Category:Ortega Category:Aive Category:Calele